moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Martin
Martin (played by Chris Coy) is a minor antagonist in Season 5 of The Walking Dead. He was a resident of Terminus, a colony of apocalypse survivors that had resorted to cannibalism in order to survive. History Martin first appears in the episode "No Sanctuary", manning a small shack just outside Terminus' fences. While he is setting up fireworks and talking to another member of his community over a radio, he is approached by Carol Peletier and Tyreese Williams who overhear him mention a "boy with the hat" (referring to Carl Grimes) and "chick with the sword" (Michonne). After getting the drop on him, Carol binds Martin's hands with a seatbelt and goes off to try and rescue her captive friends, leaving Tyreese to watch over Martin as well as Judith Grimes. Martin talks to Tyreese, asking why he hasn't simply killed him. He sees Tyreese as a "good guy", the kind of man who saves babies, and tells him that good people don't last in this post-apocalyptic world and that Tyreese and Judith would be better off if they took Martin's car and just left. A while later, the shack is surrounded by walkers and Tyreese turns his back to Martin for only a moment. Martin lunges toward Judith's cot and grabs her, threatening to break the baby's neck if Tyreese doesn't step outside to face the walkers. Tyreese complies and Martin listens as the zombies attack. Seconds later, Tyreese's shouts can no longer be heard and only one walker is left snarling out of sight. Martin draws a knife and moves toward the door when suddenly Tyreese barges back in, unharmed and furious. He proceeds to beat Martin to the floor, but he does not kill him. Later on, when Carol returns with Rick and the rest of the group, Tyreese tells Carol that he killed Martin. Martin next appears in the episode "Strangers" along with Gareth and four other Terminians, the last of their group. At the end of the episode, the six of them are sitting around a fire near an abandoned school along with a captive Bob Stookey. The Terminians have amputated Bob's leg and have cooked and eaten it while Bob watches. In the episode "Four Walls and a Roof", Martin and his cohorts are still sat beside the fire, dining on Bob's leg. Suddenly, Bob bursts into manic laughter and the others believe he's gone insane, but Bob is actually laughing at them because he had been bitten by a zombie earlier that day, meaning that he's infected. The Terminians stop eating and Gareth angrily kicks Bob into unconsciousness before dumping him on the doorstep of St. Sarah's Church where Rick's group is hiding out. Death Towards the end of the episode "Four Walls and a Roof", Martin and the other Terminians break into St. Sarah's Church seeking revenge against Rick's group for destroying their home. After half the group are seen leaving, the Terminians enter the darkened church only to be ambushed when Rick and the others who "left" suddenly appear behind them. The cannibals are forced to kneel but Martin isn't convinced they've been beaten yet, not until Abraham Ford presses the barrel of his rifle to Martin's temple. After Gareth attempts to persuade Rick to let them go, Rick and co. execute the Terminians and Martin is seen being stabbed by Sasha. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:The Walking Dead Category:Execution Category:Stabbed to Death Category:Violent Deaths Category:Cannibals